


Bad Idea

by gaygoblin11



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaygoblin11/pseuds/gaygoblin11
Summary: Ralph goes to Jack's party after Jack becomes chief, smut ensues. AU where they are older because I am not a pedophile.
Relationships: Jack Merridew/Ralph
Comments: 12
Kudos: 148





	Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Lord of the Flies.

The party was raging on around him, the fire casting everything in a golden haze, making everything seem surreal. He knew coming to this thing was a stupid idea, but the promise of meat was too much to resist. 

He could feel Jack's eyes on him from all the way across the camp. Could feel it as he was talking to Piggy or sitting by the fire, that icy gaze that had always intrigued him. 

At last, when he couldn't ignore it any longer, Ralph turned to meet Jack's eyes. He was sitting on his makeshift "throne", a familiar smirk on his lips that widened when Ralph looked up. He tried not to stare at how the firelight danced on Jack's mostly bare skin and lit up his red hair, making him look almost god-like. Playfully, Jack stretched out his arm and crooked a finger towards himself.

For a moment, Ralph wanted to ignore the gesture, but what the hell, he wasn't scared of Jack Merridew. Squaring his shoulders, he made his way through the camp, his eyes focused ahead. 

Stopping in front of Jack, he raised his eyebrow questioningly, trying his best to look anywhere but Jack's bare chest.

Jack crossed his arms and smiled. "Don't you know you should bow before your chief?"

"Last time I checked, you weren't my chief."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "I have a tribe that would say otherwise."

Ralph glared at him, but Jack was too busy running his eyes down Ralph's body to notice. Ralph felt his face grow hot and hoped the darkness was enough to mask his embarassment.

Finally, he said, "Calling yourself a chief won't make you one."

Before he could say anything else, Jack was on his feet, grabbing a fistful of Ralph's shirt and pushing him down to kneel on the hard ground.

Ralph sucked in a breath, about to say something when the feeling of cold metal at his throat made him forget his words.

Jack slowly dragged the edge of the blade up his neck, using it to tilt his chin up. "That isn't the proper way to speak to your chief, now is it?" There was amusement in his voice, his smirk back in place.

Ralph shivered. He hoped it was from the chill of the knife, though that wouldn't explain the blood rushing down between his legs.

"Is it, Ralph?" He moved the knife gently along Ralph's jawline.

Ralph swallowed, even though his mouth was completely dry. "N-no." He wished his voice didn't tremble, but that seemed to please Jack even more and he sat back down on his throne, pulling Ralph closer so that he was kneeling between his legs, knife still at his throat. Ralph felt his body go hot at the suggestive position.

Before he could say anything, Jack gently ran his thumb down his cheek, then grabbed a fistful of his hair and pressed their lips together in a seering kiss. And Ralph was gone. He whimpered into his mouth as Jack nibbled on his lip, burying his hands in Jack's curls and pulling him closer, not even caring about the knife at his throat. Jack smiled against his lips and brought his hand to Ralph's chin prompting him to open his mouth wider. Ralph obeyed and almost moaned when he felt Jack's tongue slide into his mouth. 

Jack pulled back and Ralph felt the knife leave his throat as Jack tossed it to the side with a flick of his wrist. He vaguely heard Jack tell the boys to get out, that the party was over. Then, Jack's mouth was back on his and nothing else mattered. Ralph felt Jack grab at the collar of his shirt, pulling him up so that he was sitting in his lap, straddling him.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, his brain was telling him to stop. But the smell of the fire was so intoxicating and Jack tasted so good that he forgot why this was a bad idea.

Jack trailed his mouth down to his neck, leaving a wet trail on his skin, making Ralph let out a whimper. As Jack licked and sucked at his neck, Ralph let his hands wonder over Jack's body. He trailed them down Jack's back, then moved on to his chest getting dizzy from the sensations.

He let out a sound of pleasure as Jack found a particularly sensitive spot on his neck, feeling Jack smile against his skin. As Jack's teeth sunk into the tender flesh, he gasped loudly, making Jack chuckle.

"You make such adorable sounds when you're like this, I wonder why I didn't try this sooner." He trailed his fingers lightly down Ralph's stomach making his breath hitch.

He blushed when Jack's hand didn't stop, but kept moving downward, cupping him through his shorts. Ralph groaned, dropping his head on Jack's shoulder. 

Jack laughed, lightly. "So sensitive. Have you ever even touched yourself?"

"Of course I have," he said, a bit defensively. "This-it's different."

"How?"

The hands on his skin, the mouth on his neck, the fact that this was Jack.

"Well, pet?" The nickname seemed to accelerate his heartbeat even more.

One hand was moving under his shirt, settling on his waist, the other unbuttoning his shorts, freeing his erection. Jack gripped the base, making Ralph gasp, and moved his hand and-

Oh.

He had no control over the sounds coming out of him now. All that mattered was Jack and Jack's hand on him, moving up and down, up and down.

A moan broke free from his mouth. Wanting to regain some sort of control, Ralph pressed his lips to Jack's, pushing his tongue inside. Jack quickly regained his composure, taking charge of the kiss once again, swallowing Ralph's moans.

Then, Jack rotated his wrist, still moving his hand up Ralph's cock and Ralph couldn't help thrusting his hips to meet Jack's hand. "God, Jack."

He felt Jack's breath hitch against his skin.

Jack continued with the action, moving his mouth to Ralph's neck once again. He sucked and bit at the tender flesh, and that was Ralph's undoing. The fire, Jack's hand on his cock, his mouth on his neck, his other hand trailing under the remains of his shirt: it was too much.

Soon, he was coming, shaking, clinging to Jack with all his might. 

When he regained his senses, Jack was lazily playing with his hair with one hand, moving the other up and down his waist. He became aware of the uncomfortable wetness in his shorts and felt his face grow hot for the hundredths time that night, remembering what just happened. And with Jack of all people...

He sighed and relaxed in Jack's arms, enjoying the feeling of someone touching his hair. He felt the tips of Jack's fingers on his chin, lifting his head to meet his gaze.

Jack sighed. "You're perfect, aren't you?"

Ralph blushed, averting his gaze.

"And so innocent," Jack continued, pulling him up to sit up straighter. "I am so going to enjoy ruining you."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I would appreciate some feedback. Hope it wasn't too cringey. I tried, I promise.


End file.
